Take It All Away
by Roselie Parry
Summary: When Chris falls ill from an old injury, the sisters struggle to find a way to save him. Finally the sisters are forced to summon the only person with the cure & a familiar face emerges from the future much to Chris's displeasure & the Charmed ones horror
1. 2 Months

Chapter 1

"_You _idiot, _what the _hell_ were you thinking?"_

_Chris just let out a slightly bitter sounding laugh and looked up at the darkly dressed man who stood over him looking down, golden blond curls hanging in his face as he scowled at the younger man._

"_I wasn't thinking... I was acting," Chris replied, not moving his hands from where they were pressed to the jagged gashes that ran across his stomach, his shredded shirt_ _soaked in both his blood and what he assumed to be some form of poison from when the demon had surprised him._

_He tensed momentarily as the older man crouched next to him, reaching out a hand to pry his blood covered hands from his stomach, not even bothering to show any gentleness as he grabbed Chris's wrists, "let me see."_

"_It's fine Wyatt... just a scratch," the brunette winced as his hands were pried from the wound, the blonde scowling at the gouges as he lifted the shredded fabric to get a better look._

"_You really have a death wish don't you?" Wyatt turned his attention from the bloody mess to Chris's face._

_Chris said nothing, simply pushing himself up slightly and biting his lip as pain lanced through his stomach and chest and the room spun, "...shit."_

"_You've been poisoned," Wyatt lifted a few shreds of red and sickly green stained shirt with a finger as if to prove a point._

"_No, really?" Chris retorted, one hand pressed to his stomach, the other braced against the floor leaving a bloody smudge, "I didn't notice."_

"_Watch your tone," Wyatt warned, raising a hand in a threatening gesture before he reached out and put a hand on the Chris's shoulder, "I'll orb us back to the manor and find something to treat the poison."_

"_And if you can't?"_

_The blonde witch said nothing, leaving the question hanging in the air as he orbed them out._

Chris woke up with a jerk, his breath coming in unneeded gasps as his sleep blurred eyes slowly focused on the sound tiles that made up the ceiling of his closet-turned-bedroom at the local club P3, his mind slowly unfogging as he became more alert.

Which wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it wasn't for the nauseating pain that was lancing through his torso.

Rolling onto his side with a groan, he slowly pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them as he curled into a ball, eyes squeezed shut in an effort to block out the pain, wishing at that moment that he had actually been sleeping on a bed and not an old couch.

Wyatt hadn't managed to rid the poison from his body, he'd only manage to suppress it using a spell and a potion which he forced Chris to drink every two months when the poison resurfaced its ugly head.

Unfortunately, Chris realized as he pushed himself up when the jingle sounded in his head to let him know one of the sisters was calling him, his two months were up...

And he didn't have any of the potion, seeing as Wyatt was the only one who knew how to make it.

Chris swallowed as he slowly forced himself to stand, only to collapse back onto the couch again, his arm wrapped tightly around his stomach.

'_How am I gonna be able to help them when I'm like this?'_

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he stood again, trying to force the pain to the back of his mind as the jingle in his head went off again. Sighing, Chris half stumbled over to the table against the wall and dug through the mess of dirty clothes and papers until he found the half empty bottle of aspirin under some dirty shirts.

He dry swallowed two before jamming the lid back on and shoving the small bottle in the pocket of his sweat pants, pausing a moment to breathe, hands braced on the edge of the desktop, hoping the pills would be able to take the edge off the pain.

"What, are you ignoring us now?"

Chris turned around, leaning against the desk as he looked the woman who now stood at the other side of the room, dressed in black jeans and a green t-shirt, her arms folded and eyebrows raised as she no doubtingly waited for a witty reply.

"No Paige, I just woke up... give a guy a chance to wake up would ya?" Chris replied, glad that he was able to keep his voice steady as he turned back around and started to go through his clothes, trying to find something that still smelled good enough to put on.

"Sorry," the red-head replied, actually sounding slightly apologetic as she stuck her thumbs in her jean pockets, "I was sure you'd be up by now considering it's almost noon."

"Yeah well..." Chris trailed off, giving up his quest to find a good shirt, "what was Phoebe calling me about?"

"There was a demon attack at a street fair about an hour ago," Paige walked over and started rummaging through the clothes pile with a slightly wrinkled nose as the young White-lighter sunk back down on the sofa scrubbing at his face, "no one was hurt and most people were saying it was just a bunch of bratty teenagers looking to cause some trouble.

"And you're sure it wasn't?"

Chris clumsily caught the pair of jeans Paige tossed at him, wincing from the sudden movement.

"You okay?" Paige ignored his question and raised an eyebrow slightly, hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache," Chris lied, starting to pull his shirt off as carefully as possible before he paused and turned back to the witch, "you mind going while I get changed? I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh, right, yeah," Paige nodded before looking at him again and tilting her head slightly, "you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine Paige, go home and tell your sisters I'll be there in a few minutes," Chris assured, starting to find it harder to mask the pain which was now throwing red hot needles at the insides of his ribs, quickly cutting the red-headed witch off as she opened her mouth to speak, "_go_!"

Paige gave him her best sneering expression before orbing out back to the manor muttering something under her breath.

Chris waited until the orbs had vanished into the ceiling before he allowed himself to slowly slide off the couch and curl up again, this time on the floor, biting his lip so hard he was pretty sure he could taste copper, and finding himself still clutching the jeans Paige had thrown to him, one thought running blindly through his head...

How the hell was he going to hide this from the sisters?

**~~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~~  
><strong>

**So... this is the first thing I've written in months xD started watching Charmed again with my sister and was like OMG! I'm gonna write a Charmed story! **

**So here it is :) Chapter one**

**Also, this takes place BEFORE they learn Chris's true Halliwell identity and still think that evils gonna get Wyatt and not that Wyatt's gonna be evil :D**

**Ummmm... please excuse any spelling errors xD if there's any like, epic sentence fails, please message me... as i had a stupid-ass headache when i wrote this... well, half of it  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it so far xD (psssssssssst: reviews are loved :D)**


	2. Shattered Glass & Avoiding Orbs

Chapter 2

Chris sat on the couch in the sun room at the Halliwell manor, leaned over with one elbow on his knee as he watched the scrying crystal, its string wrapped around his hand, swing in slow circles across the map as he slowly moved his arm from side to side to make sure the whole map was covered.

Using his free hand he wiped the sweat off his forehead, glad that it was a warm day as a reason to be sweating, glancing up as Paige and Phoebe walked in, Phoebe holding two glasses of what he assumed to be pink lemonade, one of which was set down on the only spot the map didn't cover on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Chris glanced at the dark haired witch as she sat next to him on the couch, giving her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the map.

"Are you feeling okay?" Phoebe's hand came up and pressed to the side of his forehead, the backs of her fingers resting against his temple.

"I'm fine... It's just warm today," Chris replied moving away from the woman's touch, sighing and setting the crystal down on the map and leaning back against the cushions, running a hand down his face before he grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it to his chest in an almost defensive manor.

"Chris, you have a fever," Phoebe stated, letting her hand drop back onto her lap and staring at the young White-lighter.

Chris laughed slightly, the sound seeming slightly forced, "I don't have a fever."

"Who has a fever?"

All three looked over at the doorway where Piper now stood, pony-tail swishing slightly as she tilted her head to the side slightly, eyebrows raised.

"Chris does," Paige stated, "which means he_ lied_ about just having a headache when I talked to him at P3 an hour ago," she gave the young man an evil look, folding her arms over her chest as she sat in a chair.

Chris said nothing, simply choosing to stare at his lemonade which still sat untouched on the coffee table, chin resting on the couch pillow.

Piper walked over, sitting on Chris's other side on the white wicker couch, pressing a hand to the brunette's forehead just as he opened his mouth to protest, "_shush..._shut it. Phoebe's right," the back of her fingers pressed against his cheek and Chris fought the urge to lean into the touch, "you do have a fever."

The young White-lighter stood up so quickly both sisters on the couch jumped slightly, the pillow falling to the floor with a soft thump

"I _don't_ have a fever... I'm _fine_," it came out half shouted and Chris simply picked up the glass off the coffee table and orbed himself to the attic before one of the sisters could utter a word.

He couldn't deal with this right now, he had enough problems to deal with like a possible horde of demons on the loose scaring innocents, figuring out a way to tell the sisters the truth about Wyatt... and if there was any time left over, the truth about himself.

Coughing, Chris sunk down onto the somewhat dusty red floral couch half buried in old boxes, risking a drink of the overly sweet beverage to try and cure the dryness in his throat.

Of course the drink only made it worse and the moment the glass hit the floor, shattering and spilling pink liquid all over the chipped wood panels, he heard the sound of his name being called by who he was pretty sure was Paige, and then the sounds of multiple pairs of feet running up the stairs towards him.

Chris orbed out before they got there, landing somewhat clumsily on the red metal of one of the support towers of the Golden Gate bridge, and successfully fell to his hands and knees, drawing in great lungfuls of air as the coughing fit finally ended and he was able to draw in raspy breathes.

Sitting back, he kept his back pressed to the cool metal, pulling his knee's up and doing his best to block the burning pain that was searing through his stomach and slowly, over time, spreading through his chest.

Why hadn't he been smart enough to get someone to figure out the potions contents back in the future?

He knew that by keeping how the potion was made a secret, it was just another way that Wyatt tried to keep him under control, another way to make him obey, and that if he ever got fed up with Chris, he could simply stop making the potion and let him die a slow and painful death.

Wyatt was only allowing him to live to show that he could.

And every two months he would wake up to find the small vile of vividly purple liquid waiting for him, no note and of course Wyatt was never actually there.

Not that Chris cared.

Chris sighed, trying to listen to the traffic below rather then the jingling sound of the sisters calling him, finally calling on his powers to completely block them out.

He _really _couldn't deal with them right now.

_'You'll have to tell them eventually you know, they're not stupid,' _a little voice somewhere in his mind spoke up, '_just _tell _them before time runs out.'_

Chris swallowed, fisting his hands in his hair and letting them drop against his knees, the position already making it somewhat difficult to breath, '_shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

Lifting his head and slowly releasing his hair from his hands, he looked around the barren stretch of red metal, then slowly stood using the metal behind him for support before he orbed himself back to his room at the club, quickly and quietly locking the door before removing his shoes, socks and shirt and stretching out on the sofa again, facing the scratchy fabric that covered the back.

Stifling a cough, he dragged the blanket off the top of the back and pulled it right up over his head.

Then he passed out.

**~~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~~**

**Tada :) Chapter 2, please enjoy.**

**As always, read and review :D **

"**Awww... is this Chris? He's so small! Hey little brother... -pause- is this before or after he swallowed the marble?" - Wyatt Halliwell, age 25.**


	3. The Visitor

Chapter 3

Victor sighed as he jogged downstairs into his daughters club.

None of his daughters were answering their phones and he had swung by the manor and the Bay Mirror where Phoebe worked and was rewarded with nothing.

"Hey Tom," Victor greeted the bartender who set down the glass he was currently cleaning and walked over, throwing the drying towel over his shoulder, "my girls haven't been in have they?"

Tom shook his head, "haven't seen'em, but Piper should be in in a few hours to help with the set up for the band tonight."

Victor wet his lips, pulling out his phone to check for missed calls, "they're not answering their phones... Do you have any idea at all where they might be?"

Tom shook his head again before jerking a thumb towards the closed storage room door, "you could try asking Chris, he might know."

"Chris?" Victor raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, he's a friend of the sisters, Piper's letting him bunk in the club since he _apparently_ has no where else to stay," the bartender explained, glancing at the poster covered door then back to the older man.

"Alright, thanks," Victor headed over the storage door, unsure of what to expect as he raised a hand to knock on the door.

It seemed to take forever before there was the sound of the door unlocking though it didn't actually open and Victor turned the knob cautiously before poking his head in.

He was honestly surprised to find a young man no older then twenty- three leaning against a half covered table, arms folded across his hoodie covered chest, and Victor knew instantly the pose was all a show.

The young mans sweat beaded forehead and the clenched-from-pain hands gave him away instantly.

"Are you Chris?"

"Who want's to know?"

"I'm Victor... the sisters father..." Victor started, only to have the young man cut him off.

"I know who you are," Chris pushed away from the table and somewhat stumbled towards the couch, reaching a hand out to steady himself as he half fell on the couch, he took a few steadying breathes before turning to look at the older man standing in the doorway, "why are you here?"

"Um... are you alright?" Victor glanced back towards the bar then slid inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine, why are you here?" Chris gave him a somewhat annoyed look, which Victor would have taken more seriously if it hadn't been for the young mans current state.

"I was looking for my daughters actually, Tom said you were the one to ask," Victor replied, fidgeting slightly, "so here I am."

"And they're not at the manor?"

Victor shook his head.

"Have you tried calling them?"

Victor sighed, "I have, multiple times... no answers."

"Alright, I'll find them, it shouldn't be that hard, I'm their White Lighter after all," Chris struggled to his feet, swaying once he got there before letting out a groan, arms clenching around his stomach as he started to collapse forward, his face contorting in pain.

Victor quickly lunged forward with a curse, not even bothering to think about what happened to Leo as he caught the sick younger man and lowered him gently back on to the couch, "White Lighter or not, you're obviously sick... you need to rest."

Chris let out a somewhat forced laugh, sitting hunched over with his head slightly hung, " I don't have time to rest, the sisters are possibly missing and it's my job to keep them safe."

"Well I'm sure they can look after themselves, they're strong," Victor stood and tapped a hand on the White Lighters shoulder, "now c'mon, lay down, you need to rest."

When Chris didn't move, Victor pushed him down, grabbing the brunettes legs and lifting them onto the couch, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch to cover him.

"This is typical you," it came out as a mutter and was followed by a coughing fit that had Chris rolling onto his side, curling up slightly, and Victor reaching over, after a brief, somewhat awkward pause, to rub his back.

"What's that supposed to mean? This is the first time we've met," Victor asked, slightly confused as Chris slowly got his breathing under control and straightened out slightly, Victor leaning back to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Forget about it... Phoebe's calling me, I need to go," still trying not to cough, Chris started to push himself up, only to have Victor pushing him back down.

"You're not going anywhere, you're staying right here and resting," Victor stated, "just tell me where the sisters are and I'll go get them myself."

"They're in the alley next to Kylie's Diner, they..." Chris suddenly cut himself off, curling up completely, breath leaving his chest in hitching gasps, eyes squeezed shut.

Victor instantly moved forward, "Chris, are you alright? Talk to me."

"Hurts..." Chris finally ground out, though it came out as more of a whimper.

"Just breath... I'm sure it'll pass," Victor tried to keep his tone soothing and hopeful, though, at the moment, he felt totally helpless, "maybe I should call for Paige."

"No!" the young White Lighters eyes snapped open, and a look of pained panic on his sweat stained face as he reached out and grabbed the older mans wrist, "you can't... please don't..." Chris suddenly seemed to sag into the couch, his breathing evening out slightly, his eye lids drooping, "they can't know..." his breath hitched in what Victor thought was a stifled sob, "You can't tell them..."

"Tell them what? Chris?" Victor twisted his wrist free of the young mans grasp and took hold of the white lighters hand, Chris's other hand pressed to his face in an attempt to stop unwanted tears, "I can't tell them what, Chris?"

Chris moved his hand from his eyes and stared at him, his eyes somewhat hazy...

"You can't tell them that I'm dying."

**~~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~Charmed~6~~**

**OH SNAP! XD I actually started writing this back in... well... like, a week after I posted chapter 2 (: and I just finished it now :D hope you enjoy! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW PEOPLE!... Pleases.**


End file.
